User blog:Jack Tyler/Fiona Coyne Adventures: Chapter 5: Poster Girl
In the conference room, Cavaileri discussed how the company needs a spokesperson to advertise their clothing line. He said "I need a spokesperson, partically a female, to advertise for the company". He contiued "I need someone who has the image that i think is right for the company". Then he said "I've chosen Fiona Coyne to be my spokesmodel, the face of the company". Fiona was shocked but also honored. Fiona said "Thank you very much sir". For the rest of the day, Fiona was pumped and looking forward to the photoshoot. She thought it was an honor for her to be chosen by her idol for this position. That night, she couldn't even sleep because she was so excited about the photoshoot. When Fiona was at the photoshoot, the photographer gave her a long black coat and said "Here's the company designed coat for the shoot". Fiona put on the coat and started modeling. When the shoots were released, everyone loved them, especially the guys. This gave Cavaileri an idea. At the next couple of shoots, Fiona's modeling wardrobe decreased. She began wearing tank tops and shorts skirts. Fiona noticed this and had a problem with it. At the next photoshoot, Fiona tried to talk to Cavaileri about the wardrobe, but it was too late. Cavaileri changed the wardrobe again. Instead of her formal clothing, Fiona was gonna wear a black bikini. Fiona said "Sir, i can't wear this". Then Cavaileri said "Relax Fiona, this is our summer collection". Then she put on the bikini and when she did, all the men looked at her with happiness. Throughout the entire photoshoot, Fiona felt uncomfortable. It 's been a few months since Fiona became the spokesmodel of Cavaileri's company. She was starting to get use to it. When she found out she was gonna model on a runway, she was very excited. She had to wear a very short, tight, body-hugging black and white dress. When she started walking on the runway, men started making sexual comments. They also whistled and one guy touched Fiona's leg. When she was in her dressing room, Fiona was appaulled by the men's behavior. When she left her dressing room, Fiona was surrounded by male admirers. Fona became very nervous as they talked to her. Some guys sniffed her hair, asked to take pictures with her, and asked her out on a date. One guy said "You look very nice in that dress" and put his hand on her rump. Fiona started to notice and felt uncomfortable. Then she said "Sorry, i've to go". She walked pass the admirers with nervousness. As Fiona walked passed them, the men cheered at her, shouted "We love you", and one guy put his hand on her chest. Fiona became repulsed by the action and stormed off. When she was walking down the street, men smiled and whistled at her. One guy cam up to her and asked "Are you that spokesmodel of that fashion company". Fiona replied "Yes i am". Then the guy said "Wow, you're that beautiful girl in that fashion magazine". Then he asked "Can i've your autograph?". Then she said "Sure, okay". After that, one guy was so happy to see her, he asked to take a picture of her. When she did, she was shocked that the guy tried to feel her up. She freaked out and got away. Other guys made crude comments about her. One guy said "Hey Wonder Girl" and "You're a babe". The attention from random guys increased. This bothered Fiona greatly, so she went to talk to Cavaileri about it. When she got to her office, Fiona said "Can you please change the wardrobe back to the way it was before". Then Cavaileri replied "Okay Fiona, i'll change the wardrobe". Then Fiona smiled and said "Thank you sir". At the next photoshoot, Fiona was very pleased that the wardrobe would be less revealing. The photographer gave her tight, blue jeans and a yellow shirt. She was much more comfortable with this wardrobe than the previous one. She put them on and started modeling. Men made comments about her, but it wasn't as bad as before. Fiona was very happy that she was on her way to succcess. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Fiona Coyne